HT2 Christmas Request
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Summary: Christmas is just around the corner at Hotel Transylvania. All the monsters are there to celebrate, including Abe and Oldina. It is also Zack and Cassie's second Christmas while it is Luna's first Christmas. All the while, no one knows where Finley is. Not even I know. This is a one shot. Meaning it consists of one chapter only.


**_This was a request from FanfictionFriend last year that I never got around to doing. Since it is Christmas, it is Christmas themed. In response to Trans2's curiosity, I might be giving Cordelia and Dracula their own mini-series. Dennis does appear in this; he is around 4 in human terms. On with the request._**

 ** _Summary: Christmas is just around the corner at Hotel Transylvania. All the monsters are there to celebrate, including Abe and Oldina. It is also Zack and Cassie's second Christmas while it is Luna's first Christmas. All the while, no one knows where Finley is. This is a one shot. Meaning it consists of one chapter only._**

 ** _I don't own the Hotel Transylvania films, Hades, Persephone, Van Helsing or Morgana. I may be great but not that great. However, I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler, Abe (the Abominable Snow-boy..lol), Lowell as well as Luna, Zack & Cassie Wolf, three of Jenna and Wilbur's kids. Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Virginia Wolf (Wilbur and Jenna's eldest biological child), Penipatria, Ilene, Shadow and Dusk, Devon and Charlie, Oldina Snowcharmerio, Jessie (Jenna and Johnny's cousin) and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl (She and I co-own the werehyenas - she came up with the idea, I came up with their names and personalities) - Oh and she also owns Vasilisa Vlad (Dracula's fangtacular mama! Who is somewhere..I don't know where). Katy belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia, Brianna and Alice Grave. Song of the Elemental Pheonixs also lent Cordelia, Van Helsing's daughter as well as Jucifer and his kids (who don't appear here). MoonLightShadowNinja123 owns Cassrina Yamamoto; her friend The Dimension Reader owns her zing, Dimen. Please check them out and give them big Christmas hugs! Enjoy!_**

* * *

For the sake of his human in-laws and his half monster/half human relatives, Dracula had recently adopted the idea of celebrating Christmas. It had been Cordelia, his re-zing and second wife who had suggested it and he could never refuse her, despite his slow adaptation to change. It never hurt to try, he reasoned.

With help from Mavis, Johnny and Dennis, the hotel sparkled with Christmas lights, tinsel, coloured baubles and fake snow.

In the lobby, a Christmas tree the same height as Big Foot towered over those who saw it. It was decorated with lights, baubles and tinsel. On the tip top was a gold star and a crescent moon.

Cordelia and Dracula were busy hanging mistletoe in some of the recreational areas. Once or twice, Cordelia sneakily pecked her re-zing on the cheek, making him slightly flustered.

Dennis sat on the floor, eating and gnawing on a candy cane.

Mavis and Johnny were decorating the banisters with tinsel and holly branches.

From the corner of his eye, Dennis saw the doors revolve. Meaning that some guests had already arrived. He peered over one of the decorated banisters to see who it was.

* * *

It was his Aunt Jenna, along with her husband, Wilbur and their children; Emina, Virginia, Zack, Cassie and the family's new werepup, Luna.

In their human forms, Virginia and Cassie looked quite a lot like Jenna; they had the same red hair as their mother. Virginia's eyes were currently silver while Cassie's were brown.

The sleeping Luna, however, was currently covered in dark fur with big ears and a fluffy wolf tail peeking out of her dark purple blankets.

Of course, Zack was like a miniature version of his father, Wilbur, except for the tufts of red hair he got from Jenna.

Before Mavis or Johnny could react, Dennis leapt down the stairs and sprinted straight for his aunt and uncle. "Auntie Jenna! Uncle Wilbur!" he exclaimed.

"We hear you loud and clear, Dennis" Wilbur playfully teased his nephew. He was half joking, half serious.

Normally, Jenna would pat her nephew on the head whenever she greeted him. She did consider doing so but didn't want to drop Luna like Wayne had probably dropped Wally. Sensing his wife's dilemma, Wilbur gently took Luna from Jenna so that she could greet Dennis as she always did.

Dennis giggled as Jenna ruffled his hair. His eyes gleamed curiously as Wilbur carefully knelt down so that Dennis could meet his new cousin. "Is that her?" he asked his aunt and uncle.

Jenna smiled at her nephew. "Yep, this is little Luna" she introduced Dennis to the furry bundle. It had only been a few weeks since she had managed to deliver the half werewolf pup, almost breaking Wilbur's hand/paw in the process.

Jenna and Wilbur then stood up to be welcomed by Dracula and Cordelia. Not a second later, Mavis and Johnny had come down to greet the Wolf family.

Johnny quickly hugged his sister, his brother-in-law, his nieces and his nephew.

Mavis smiled as she peered at the sleeping Luna as the little half-ling took her human form; looking very similar to her mother. "Aww, she's gotten so beautiful already" she cooed over her baby niece.

Wilbur smiled at his cousin's comment as he glanced at Jenna who was assessing Virginia and Emina for any excess dirt from rough-housing at their grandparents' den with their uncle Wally. "Just like her mother" he agreed.

Dracula smiled down at the little half werewolf child. He soon noticed the identical pouts on Zack and Cassie's faces so he ruffled their hair. "Don't worry, you two are still two of my favourite great nieces and nephews." he assured them, cheering them up.

Next to arrive were Jeager and Katya, along with their son Fang and their daughters Kittya, Tori, Pauline, Claudia and Claudette. The five had grown up good so far. Well, Fang was still a mischief-maker.

Soon followed Conner and Alexis. From the slight bump, everyone knew that Alexis was pregnant.

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone else had all arrived.

Meldusa and Murray brought their half gorgon half mummy daughter Penipatria.

Griffin brought Griffynna, his daughter.

Even Oldina and Abe turned up.

Henry and his wife, Jessie couldn't make it because Jessie had heatstroke and was on bedrest for the time being with Henry taking care of her.

Despite their promise to their parents that they would be on their best behaviour, Zack and Cassie did have one scuffle over who got which bed; they both wanted to be by the window.

Of course, it upset Luna and Jenna had to scold the twins for making their little sister cry. "What did I say about behaving yourselves?! Now you've both upset your sister!" Jenna reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mom" were the twins' reply.

It made Virginia wince slightly.

Only Wilbur and Emina were unfazed.

* * *

Everyone later gathered in the recreation room to share different Christmas stories. Of course, the Russian-fluent Abe was having difficultly telling his Christmas tale in English. Oldina watched her zing sympathetically.

Virginia debated whether or not to text Ilene, her best friend who was pretty much always grounded during Christmas time.

No one noticed Celina, Penipatria and Fynna running off. Well, Fang did but he didn't say anything.

The three six year olds didn't return to the room until the party later on.

Fynna suddenly threw balloons of frozen goo. How she got Penipatria and Celina to join in, it was probably black mail.

Dracula's eye twitched as he tried to calmly request Griffin to better discipline his own child.

Only when Jenna, Mel and Zeva gave the three child pranksters a firm glare did they relent and apologise to Dracula and Cordelia.

Charlie realised that she and Wilf were both under one of the mistletoe sprigs. Knowing the rule, she pecked him on the cheek.

Wilf got flustered before pulling Charlie into a proper kiss.

Before Cordelia could do the same to him, Dracula caught her and dipped her down before kissing her. Many of the visitors, including Victor, Devon and Charlie's brother whooped with enthusiasm. Zack and Cassie pretended to barf; it was bad enough having to see their own parents kiss.

"Go Drac!" many of the monsters yelled.

Everyone resumed dancing to the Christmas playlist Johnny had put together. Lowell bopped his head to the music.

Even Dimen had somehow been convinced to dance by a very enthusiastic Cassrina.

* * *

The next day was Christmas Day. Everyone was tired but still looking forward to the hotel staff and clientele dinner. As they approached the banquet hall, Wilbur and Jenna noticed the mistletoe on the doorway corner. They shared a quick kiss as husband and wife before joining everyone else.

Of course Virginia, Zack and Cassie made a lot of racket. Emina was chatting to Celina. The room was already filled with chatter.

Dracula managed to get everyone to quiet down by his famous roar. He then made a speech. "Now that everyone is settled, I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for coming all this way for our first time properly celebrating Christmas. I apologise how it didn't exactly go as planned. However, it was a delightful experience to share with all of you. I look forward to future events such as this one. Let us toast to my dear Cordelia for encouraging us to partake in such an experience." he announced.

Everyone raised their glasses to toast Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled and chucked.

After dinner, everyone exchanged gifts. Someone made the mistake of giving Fynna a skateboard.

Soon Christmas became a tradition to Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

 _ **Another request done. Just in time. Next will probably be the Easter one. I don't know. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
